Controlling access to different storage devices that can be plugged into or connected to computers has become a widespread concern for both computer users and computer designers. A variety of different techniques have been developed to control this access. Unfortunately, many of these techniques are problematic due to their being inefficient and cumbersome for the computer designers to implement.